


A Raccoon’s Greatest Fear

by Aceofstars16



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Is this crackfic? i don't know, Other, a loyal raccoon, from ruddiger's pov, he's a good pet, spoilers for be very afraid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: What is Ruddiger's greatest fear? This fic takes a swing at what it might be...*shrugs*





	A Raccoon’s Greatest Fear

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr post](https://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/188485279743/a-raccoons-greatest-fear)

Apples. They beckoned Ruddiger, he could smell them and it wasn’t as if they were going to eat themselves. So of course he had to find them. Hoping off of Varian’s shoulder, he heard his friend calling after him, but the apples were calling louder. He couldn’t say no to them.

Trotting through the streets, Ruddiger followed his nose, only to quickly backtrack as he ran face first into a spike. Fur bristling, he growled at the glowing red rock. It made him feel strange, scared, unsettled. He did not like it.

With a shake of his head, he tried to sniff out the apple again, but the scent was gone. And no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t pick up the trail again.

“HELP!”

Ruddiger straightened up, fur pricking as he heard the voice. Because he knew that voice. It was Varian. And he didn’t sound good – even worse that those other times, when he had been crying, or mad. There was only one reason he would sound like that, if he was in danger. The apples would have to wait.

Turning, he was about to follow the voice, but Varian was right there. He looked okay…but…

The ground gave away and Varian fell. Once second he was there, then he was gone.

Ruddiger screeched as his owner disappeared, his fur fluffing out, fear coursing through him, freezing him on the spot.

* * *

A little girl was holding him. Ruddiger recognized her, but where was Varian? Scrambling out of the kid’s hands, Ruddiger bolted away, trying to sniff out his friend, keeping an eye out for anything that looked like the hole that he had fallen into.

Past strangers, and familiar faces alike, Ruddiger searched, not paying mind to anything else. He had to find Varian. Where in the world was he?

Up and down streets – only taking a break to nab an apple from a kid to keep his energy up. How had he ended up so far from the last street he had been on? Why couldn’t he find the street again? Why wasn’t he smelling Varian anywhere?

Flopping down on the cobblestone, Ruddiger curled up in a ball. What had happened to his friend? He couldn’t be gone…

Then he heard it. Through the muffled voices of the people talking. A voice he knew. The only voice he really cared about. Varian!

Jumping to his feet, Ruddiger rushed towards it, and soon saw the familiar face of his owner.

“Ruddiger! Hey, good to see you buddy.”

Climbing up onto Varian’s shoulders, Ruddiger patted his hair, making sure it really was him, making sure he was okay. Everything seemed to be in place, and from the tone of his voice, Varian seemed happy.

Wraping his tail around Varian’s neck, Ruddiger settled himself more comfortably on his shoulder. His owner was safe, and he was going to stay right there to make sure it stayed that way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly idea I had and I just wanted to write it? Ruddiger is scared of losing apples and Varian, change my mind xD


End file.
